bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet in the solar system surrounding the Yellow Sun and the location of almost all comic series, though only mentioned expressly in Generic Quest. In Generic Quest, the Earth is currently in a tri-planetary system with the Moon and Mars. History The Earth in its original existence was not orbited by the Moon. It has been inhabited by a wide variety of creatures, and has become in recent ages the most civilized planet known. Approximately six thousand years ago, when Malvadon instigated the Martian Winter, the Moon was lost from the gravitational field of Mars and was "caught" by Earth's. Since then, human society has forgotten that the Moon was not originally theirs, as well as that Mars was ever inhabited. In the time since, society gew astonishingly on Earth. The United States is the primary location on Earth in Generic Quest, from which all Earthling characters originated except BD and Zonis, Canadians both. At some point prior to the Generic Quest series premiere, Majcorp was founded under Harold Sun, a disembodied Martian who had escaped the Martian Winter. Additionally, The B Team, a mercenary organization, is formed by General Haas. Eventually, Malvadon conceived of the idea to destroy the Earth by slamming the Moon into it using Eyefourgott energies. On December 11th, 2008, six Earthlings are recruited by the Last Brigade, a Martian paramilitary group, for the task of foiling Malvadon's new plot. After departing for the Moon and surviving an attack of Malvadon's, one of the recruits, Dokuma, returns to earth with The Spirit Guide to begin the search for the Eyefourgott. The pair departs Earth and leave for Mars. Meanwhile, the rogue defense contractor Maj Corporation finally devises a means by which it can send living being to Mars. Majcorp soldiers land on Mars to establish military base, but instead invade the entire planet and undermine the Last Brigade. Marvin, who is still alive, returns to fight Dokuma. In a panic, Dokuma uses the positive energies of the Eyefourgott to destroy the entire planet. The gang is united once more and the Spirit Guide instructs them to use the remaining Eyefourgott energies to assume their more powerful SUPER 3.0 Forms. Drained of all powers, the Eyefourgott is abandoned, and floats through space towards Earth.... Meanwhile, the Moon begins its collision course with Earth, fueled by Sir Evil's negative Eyefourgott energies. Our heroes travel to the Moon to confront Sir Evil, who shoots Dokuma with enough energy to revive Blavinoid in his prior physical form. It is realized that Sir Evil is too powerful to fight, and even if he is defeated, the Moon will have too much momentum to be pulled out of its fall. The Eyefourgott must be found and used to drain the Moon's kinetic energy. The gang descends to Earth to find the Eyefourgott. 24 hours until collision. A bright flash is seen coming from the Los Angeles area, which they interpret as being a cry for help from the Eyefourgott. Dokuma and Zonis land in the Mojave, while Kabookie and Lehatu land in an arctic region and Nid and Bionicle Dragon in a field of grass near L.A. Dokuma, Kabookie, Lehatu, and Bionicle Dragon converge around L.A. to find the Crystal. Zonis is revealed to be a commander in the Majcorp army and owner of the Eyefourgott. He covertly travels to Majcorp's base in L.A. Meanwhile, Bionicle Dragon becomes infatuated with evil intentions, attacking Nid so that he can go and find the Eyefourgott himself. For 19 hours, Dokuma, Kabookie, Lehatu, and Bionicle Dragon search downtown Los Angeles for the Crystal, but find nothing. Suddenly, Majcorp troops and tanks emerge and capture them, led by Zonis who reveals his true loyalty. The B Team, a mercenary organization with a long-time military rivalry against Maj, observes this offensive and decides to counterattack. They attack the base and free the prisoners, but are confronted by Zonis. A steel crossbeam falls on Zonis, and General Haas, leader of the B Team, declares the building structurally insecure, forcing everyone to evacuate and leave Zonis for dead. Zonis appears to repent. Dragon sneaks off with the Eyefourgott. The gang escapes in a military helicopter belonging to the B Team, but is threatened by the United State Air Force for flying in restricted air space. The helicopter is shot down, killing Peterson (also mistakenly known as Patterson), dropping Dokuma into the Mojave again, and breaking Lehatu's leg. Blavinoid leaves the Moon and descends to Earth, in the process taking out two of the Air Force's fighter jets. Nid reassumes his Super 3.0 form to find and defeat Bionicle Dragon. A battle ensues. BD shoop-da-whoops Nid, forcing him back to his normal form, but Nid then wins the brawl and forces BD to the ground. Nid attains the Crystal at long last, but discovers a chip on it that prevents it from absorbing to discharging energy. BD informs him tha the chip was created by Maj and the only way to deactivate the chip is to destroy Maj's last base, which is hidden underground in the Mojave. Nid begrudgingly allows BD to accompany him to the base. Dokuma too stumbles across the base, and meets up with Nid and BD. It is soon revealed that Bionicle Dragon's leading Nid to the base was a setup all along; it was a trap used to lure Dok and Nid into Maj's grip, and it is revealed that BD is a high-ranking MAJCORP officer, answering to none other than the infamous Harold Sun. Also at this time, it is revealed that Zonis is still alive and is being held hostage by MAJCORP troops. Category:Locations Category:Generic Quest